


[Podfic] On the Way to Tara's Funeral

by yourlibrarian



Series: Podfic Collection [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Willow's parents encounter Xander, Buffy, Anya and Dawn in a roadside diner, on the way to Tara's funeral.Narrated by Sheila Rosenberg.





	[Podfic] On the Way to Tara's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Way to Tara's Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504814) by [Shadowscast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast). 



> Originally recorded 24 November 2011

**Author** : Shadowscast  
**Performer** : yourlibrarian  
**Fandom** : Buffyverse  
**Length** : 08:54 minutes

 **Stream or Download** : [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-690224014/on-the-way-to-taras-funeral)


End file.
